


Kiss the girl.

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Jeremy (OC Character), Kate (OC Character), Teeah (OC Character)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: Mogami Kyoko has just turned 18 and is now ready to make her debut in acting but will that be good or bad for our young actress? her debut movie will have a bit of the little mermaid in it...please review and comment :) i dont own SkipBeat! or the characters, only my OC's





	1. The script

Mogami Kyoko had just turned 18 and is now ready to make her debut in acting, she will be presented a task which will change her life forever and will it be for her own good or will it harm her now amazing life? You will have to wait until later on to find out so without anymore interruptions let the story begin.

 

Kyoko finds herself called into the president’s office as soon as she walks through the doors L.M.E, as she steps into the president’s office he offers her a seat and she does. After a few minutes, Lory (president) asks. “Do you know why I have called you into my office today miss Mogami?”

“No I don’t president. I was hoping you could tell me” Kyoko replied.

“I have called you here today in regard to your debut. As you know you’re now 18 and no longer need to have parent permission for any jobs you take up now, with that being said one of the directors has passed me a script and wish for you to be in it” Lory said as he handed Kyoko the script.

“You can go now Miss Mogami. I trust that you will accept the roll and expect your answer by tomorrow morning. Oh and do have a love filled day” Lory said with a smile.

“Thank you, president. Have a nice day” Kyoko said as she bowed to the president.

Everyone at L.M.E knew that the president had a weird thing with anything to do with love and it was a little creepy sometimes. Kyoko rushed off to start her jobs, by lunch time she was finished and she was just about to start reading the script when Tsuruga Ren sat down next to her. Kyoko looked up from over her script and gave him a warm smile and said “Hello Tsuruga-san, how are you?”

Ren couldn’t help but smile back at her when she was so innocent and pure, he then replied to her. “I’m good thank you Miss Mogami-san, how are you today?”

“I’m just peachy thanks for asking” she said with a smile.

“What’s that you have in your hand Mogami-san?” Ren asked curiously.

“It’s the script for my debut but I haven’t accepted it yet I was just about to read it. Would you care to read it with me Tsuruga-san?” Kyoko asked innocently.

“Sure, I would love too” He said with a smile. He then added. “What’s the name of the movie?”

“It’s called Kiss the girl” Kyoko said.

Ren looked at her then back to the script, she was reading and didn’t notice that he wasn’t reading it too. Once Kyoko was finished reading Ren asked. “What character do they want you to play Mogami-san?”

“Um...the leading females roll. I think her name is Ariel.” Kyoko answers.

“I see so we will be working together in your debut” Ren said with smile.

“Really, we will be that’s great. I have so much more I can learn from my Sempai” Kyoko said with joy.

Ren had to contain a growl from escaping his mouth; he hated how she would call him her sempai or Tsuruga-san and he wanted her to realise his feelings for her. Ren loves Kyoko but she was so dense and won’t allow herself to feel love again after Fuwa Sho had hurt her so badly, how he wished that he could take that feeling away and replace it with his love but he didn’t know how to get through to the dense girl that he loves. He only wished that she would call him Ren and not Tsuruga-san or sempai but he knew that was a long, long, long way away if that.

Ren decided he should reply to the young girl before she became suspicious, he smiled and said. “Yes, it will be great working together”

“So, who are you playing sempai?” she asked.

Ren hated the title sempai that she had given him but none the less he answered her question. “I’m playing the lead males roll. Prince Eric” Ren replied.

“A prince, oh wow sempai” Kyoko says with stars in her eyes.

Ren could see Kyoko going into her dream state at the mere mention of princes or princesses and it made him smile slip through his mask a little whenever she would go into that state and Ren decided that he should bring her back to the present and put his mask back in place before anyone noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder and said in a calm voice. “Miss Mogami-san”

Kyoko was brought back to the present and said all the while avoiding eye contact with Ren. “You’re the lead...I think I’m going to turn down the offer”

“Why is that Kyoko-chan?” Yashiro (Ren’s manager) asked.

“Um...because I don’t think I’m worthy of playing the lead next to Tsuruga-san” Kyoko says in a rush.

“But Mogami-san your wrong, you have won numerous awards for your acting already. So why would you think you’re not worthy to play the leading female next to me?” Ren asks.

“I agree with Ren Kyoko-chan. You will do brilliantly” Yashiro said with a smile.

“I’m not too sure about that Yashiro-san” Kyoko said in a small voice.

“Kyoko” Ren said in a calming voice.

Kyoko looked up into her sempai’s eyes with shock, he never used her name and it was a little surprising for her to hear him use it. Once Ren saw that he had Kyoko’s attention he continued. “Mogami-san, you’re being too hard on yourself. You are a talented and gifted actress and you should give yourself more credit”

Kyoko pondered her sempai’s words and reluctantly agreed with him. Ren looked at his watch and too much of his disappointment he had to move on to his next job, he politely said to his beautiful Kauai. “I’m so sorry Mogami-san but I must be going now to my next job, do work hard and remember what I have said”

“I will and thank you once again sempai” Kyoko said with a smile and a small bow.

Ren and Yashiro smiled and bowed to the young girl before departing to Ren’s next job.


	2. Ren's Interview

Kyoko watched as Ren and Yashiro walked way and once they were out of sight, Kyoko headed off to her next LoveMe! Job, that is located somewhere around LME.

Once Ren and Yashiro rounded the corner Yashiro starts to tease his charge on their way to Ren’s next job.  
“So, Ren...You’ll be working with Kyoko-chan wont that be exciting” Yashiro said with a BIG grin.

Ren not turning his head towards his manager he replied. “Yes, it will be a good opportunity for her as an actress”

Yashiro just looked at his charge with a dumbfounded look over his face and asked. “Yes it is a good opportunity for her as an actress BUT how can you not be happy about this? You’re going to be working with the girl you LOVE! I just don’t understand you sometimes Ren”

Ren really didn’t want to have this conversation with his manager especially in the middle of a hallway were people could walk down at anytime so, Ren just answered his manager with this. “Yashiro I don’t think this is the time or place to be talking about this sort of thing and just so you know I am happy to have this opportunity to work with Mogami-san again” and with those final words the two walked in silence to Ren’s next job which was an interview with the famous Kate Kay, she is the biggest talk show host in the whole of Japan and always gets straight to the point with all her guests.

Ren and Yashiro arrive at the job with time to spare and once Ren was noticed he was told to head to his dressing room for wardrobe and makeup, once that was all done he was told to go and wait to the side until he was called out.

“Good afternoon, I’m Kate Kay and Welcome back to Talking with Kate Kay! We’ve had some awesome guests so far on our show but our next guest will be our final one for today. Yes I know it’s very sad but he is the number one actor in Japan, most desirable man in all of Japan and he’s been voted bachelor of the year now 5 years running. The one. The only. Tsuruga Ren!” Kate Kay announced.

Ren Made his way out onto the stage and as soon as he stepped onto the stage all the women in the audience all went nuts. “Why can’t they all just shut up? God women like these are the worst. They’re the ones I hate the most BUT I do wish Kyoko would act like that a little towards me though” Ren thought as he walked over to Kate Kay in the middle of the stage.

“Good afternoon Miss Kay” Ren said as he sat in the chair besides her.

“I’m well thank you Mr Tsuruga may I call you Ren?” Kate said with a smiled.

“Yes, that’s fine, as long as I can call you Kate” Ren said with a bright smile.

“Yes, that’s fine by me Ren. Right, so let’s just get right into it. What do you think ladies?” Kate asked the audience.

Screams were heard all thought out the studio but every woman in the audience. “GRRR! Why can’t this be over already?” Ren thought to himself while still wearing a kind smile.

“Ha-ha well you’ve heard the audience Ren we better get on with the questions then” Kate says with a smile.

“Finally, about time, the sooner this is over the better” Ren thought to himself.

“Right first question: How does it feel being voted bachelor of the year now 5 times?” Kate asked.

“Well...I’m honoured to be voted bachelor of the year for the...what was it again? 5 years was it” Ren says with a bright smile and with that smile every female in that audience all swooned.

“Well there you are. Now second question: You’re the top actor in all of Japan, so tell us a little bit about your new up and coming movie?” Kate asked.

“I’d be glad to tell you all a little about my new up and coming movie. It’s called Kiss the Girl, I will be playing a prince in the movie, it’s going to be a romance and I’m quiet looking forward to the filming” Ren answered.

“A prince well that is exciting isn’t it ladies” Kate asked the audience.

The entire audience was in an uproar; they were all excited and couldn’t wait to see Ren play a prince.

“Alright ladies settle down, thank you. Third question: I hear that Miss Mogami Kyoko will be making her debut in that film also, is that true?” Kate asked.

“Yes, that is true, Miss Mogami-san will be making her debut in the same movie as me and it’s a great opportunity for her as an actress” Ren says with a sweet smile as he thinks of Kyoko which he quickly covers with a bright smile which the audience eat up.

Kate notices his sweet smile just before he masks it with his bright smile which gives her an interesting idea. “Thank you for confirming that for us all Ren. Ok fourth question: Is there someone that you like Ren?” Kate asked with a small smirk on her face.

Ren’s face faltered when Kate asked that question but he quickly put his mask back in place and hoped nobody noticed but for poor Ren, Kate noticed and she wants answers.

“I see by the look on your face just then that there is someone that you like Ren” Kate said with a laugh not even trying to hide her laugh.

Ren was worried now what was he going to say? But he must say something to the women. “I have no idea what you mean?” Ren calmly answers.

“Oh...really, I think you do Ren. So who’s the lucky lady? Listen up everyone Ren’s going to tell us who the lucky lady is so prepare for heartbreak women of Japan” Kate says with a grin.

Every woman in the audience stared at the handsome actor on stage, everyone was silent so not to miss his answer. Ren was at a loss for words also; he didn’t know how to answer her question and how he wished the boss was there to fix things for him.

Lory on the other hand was sitting in his office watching Ren’s interview and loved every minute of it and wondered how Ren would answer her questions. He had told Kate that Kyoko was making her debut and to mention it while asking Ren his questions, Lory found it interesting when Ren’s face slipped on more than one occasion and that Kate had noticed his slip ups. “Well Ren how will you answer? This won’t be easy for you to fix” Lory said with a laugh.

Back with Ren, he needed to find some way to answer her question without revealing who it is is; Ren has no choice he will have to admit that he likes someone.

“Well Ren...are you going to answer my question or will I assume that there is a lucky lady out there that you like?” Kate asked.

“I... I do...like someone” Ren manages to answer her question.

Yashiro was standing on the sideline while this all happened and he was very interested on how Ren was going to cope with this situation, he was a little happy with the situation only because it involved Ren and Kyoko but he never expected him to say that and on live television no doubt.

“So you admit that you like someone but how about a name or what she’s like? Come on Ren give us some clues, right audience?” Kate stated.

The audience went wild they all wanted to know who it was that snatched Ren away from them all. “Hmmm...I guess I can tell you what she’s like...a little” Ren slowly says.

“I think he’s trying to convince himself more so then me and the audience” Kate thought to herself. “Ok then let’s go, tell us about her” Kate demands.

“Well she’s a bit wild and out there but she’s also kind and always thinks of others above herself. Oh, and she’s 4 years under me” Ren says while wearing a kind smile.

“Well that is interesting. 4 years younger hmmm we will keep a close eye out for this mystery women from now on but sorry to say that’s all we have time for today but be sure to come back same time tomorrow for more interesting and entertaining guests. I’m Kate Kay and I will see you all again tomorrow afternoon bye, bye for now” Kate says right before the cameras are turned off.

“Thank you for today Mr Tsuruga that was fun” Kate says with a smile.

“Yes, it was and thank you for having me on your show; I hope to come back again” Ren replies with his bright smile.

“Oh...yes of course Mr Tsuruga and maybe next time you will have your little friend with you, see you around” Kate says before leaving.

Ren heads to his dressing room to change and that’s when he meets up with his manager, they both walk into his dressing room neither saying a word until Ren shuts and locks the door behind them.

“That went well” Yashiro says to his charge with a grin plastered across his face.


	3. After the interview

Ren ignored his manager and walked over to a large black leather couch on the other side of the room and dropped down onto it, Yashiro just watched as Ren placed his head back against the wall behind him and let out a heavy sigh. Yashiro noticed the atmosphere in the room was turning thick and heavy and coming from Ren’s direction in the room, slowly engulfing his charge. Yashiro needed a way to pull Ren out of his current state and get him to focus on going home for the night.

“Ren...it really wasn’t as bad as you think it was. I was very impressed on how you handled that situation, most guys would have blurted out who they like under that sort of pressure” Yashiro added a kind smile to end his statement.

Ren thought about what was said by his manager. “He’s right. If it was anyone else they would have just spilled everything to Kate and then everyone in Japan would know but I have more control than others and don’t break under pressure. But I almost did”

Yashiro noticed the thick, heavy atmosphere that was slowly engulfing his charge slowly start to disappear and was giving way to a more relaxed atmosphere. Yashiro sighed; he was glad that Ren was coming back to his normal self again, Ren lifted his head back up and to look at his manager with a smile. “Thank you, Yashiro.”

“You’re welcome Ren” Yashiro replied and continued with a sly grin. “Do you think Kyoko-chan watched your interview?”

Ren looked at him manager with utter shock before he regained himself once again; he hadn’t even thought about that, that Kyoko might have seen the interview.

“What if she knows now? What if she hates me? She says she can’t ever love again...what am I going to do? WAIT! She won’t connect that it’s her because she hates love and she will think it’s someone else. *sigh* I wish she would learn to love again and see my advances, *sigh* that’s all I can ever hope anyway” He thought. “Maybe”, Ren was still a little distracted by his thoughts.

“It’s ok Ren; don’t worry too much about it. I don’t think Kyoko would even know that you were talking about her even if she saw the interview. She hasn’t noticed your advances thus far so I’m fairly sure you will be perfectly fine” Yashiro stated with a sad smile.

Ren knew his manager was right so he didn’t need to be so worried and tried to calm himself back down but he couldn’t help the thought that was forming in his head at that moment. “But what if someone else was to put 2 and 2 together and says something? That could be really bad, not just for me but also for Kyoko as well and I can’t and won’t ever let that happen EVER!”

10 minutes before the end of the show on the other side of Tokyo was a young woman with a slender frame, long black hair and bluish-grey eyes was gaping at her TV screen, her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head she was in shock. “What the hell? Ren likes Kyoko...since when? WAIT! Now that I think about it the way he acts with her is different to how he acts with others...this is an interesting development. I wonder if Yashiro know or has figured this out yet? If so then this will be fun” Kanae thought with a devilish grin but she was still angry with him.

Ren had just let everyone in Japan know that he likes Mogami Kyoko on the most famous talk show in Japan; she was so shocked she couldn’t look away from the screen. She wanted to scream and shout at him for saying those things on national TV...was he insane or what? The young woman was concerned for the young actress and now best friend and how this will affect her.

Back to the present with Ren and Yashiro.

“Ren you better get changed and head home for the night, don’t worry about taking me home tonight I’ll take the train home. See you tomorrow” Yashiro, waved to his charge.

Ren was just about to change when his phone started to ring, he had a pretty good idea who it was that was calling him, and he picked his phone up and answered. “Hello”

“Hello...Tsuruga-san. It’s Mogami Kyoko” Kyoko answered through the phone.

“Hello Mogami-san. How are you this evening?” He asked the young girl on the other end of his phone.

“I well thank you Tsuruga-san, um...how are you?” Kyoko shyly asked her Senpai.

“I am fine thankyou Mogami-san. Now...what do I owe this pleasure?” Ren asks the young girl.

“Um...well...it’s just...are you busy?” The young girl asked.

“No Mogami-san. I have just finished my last job for the day, is there something I can help you with?” Ren had a fairly good idea on why she had rung him and thought. “Her next question will be if I have eaten today”

“Well...um...I was wondering if you have eaten today?” She asked.

“I knew it” He thought with a small smile on his face. “I... I have eaten today” Ren answered. “It’s not a total lie. But I know what she means by eaten...” He thought.

“Liar” Kyoko thought then with more confidence. “Oh, you have...well that’s good to hear Tsuruga-san. Would you mind telling me what you’ve eaten today please?”

Ren was taken back she didn’t believe him and he needed to answer her or she would just think he’s lying again. “Sure Mogami-san I had...some Onigiri on the way to L.M.E” He stated.

“YOU ATE WHAT? SENPAI...THAT’S NOT FOOD! ONIGIRI IS NOT FOOD IT’S RUBBISH! SO YOU HAVEN’T EATEN TODAY!” Kyoko shouted through the phone that loudly that Ren had to remove the phone his whole arms length away and she still sounded too loud. Once Kyoko had calmed down again, she continued. “Sorry about that Senpai but...why can’t you take better care of your body? Onigiri isn’t good for your body all the time and I can’t believe Yashiro just let’s you have it so often, looks like I’m going to have to have a few words with him...anyway please eat when you get home and do take care on the drive home”

Ren couldn’t help but feel a little happy at the way she treats him even if it must do with his bad eating habits and he was feeling a little bad for Yashiro because he knew that Kyoko will probably call him after she hangs up. “I will. Good night Mogami-san, sweet dreams and thank you” He said sweetly to the poor young girl on the other end.

“Night Tsuruga-san and sweet dreams to you as well” Kyoko squeaks out before she quickly hangs up the phone.

“I always do Kyoko because you are always in them” He softly spoke those words through the phone, knowing that Kyoko was no longer on the other end.

Kyoko and Ren were now lying in their beds thinking about their day. Kyoko was still a little upset with Ren and his eating habits; also with Yashiro for letting him eat that rubbish...oh and don’t worry she made sure that Yashiro would never forget to tell Ren to eat properly ever again. Ren on the other hand was thinking about his interview and whether Kyoko or anyone will figure out that it’s Kyoko he likes. With those thoughts the 2 fell into a deep sleep for the night.


	4. LoveMe! Locker room

Kyoko arrived at L.M.E early as always, she had decided to walk to work this morning because it was a beautiful, warm morning which had put her in the best mood ever. She walked into the building and headed straight to the LoveMe! Locker room, to change into her LoveMe! Uniform. When she walked through the doors of the locker room she saw the other LoveMe! Member and best friend changing into their uniform, Kyoko ran straight up to Kanae to give her a hug and shouted. “MOOOKOOO-SANNN!”

Kanae was unfortunately to slow and was pulled into a bone crushing embrace, unable to breath. “MO! GET...OFF...ME!” Kanae half breathed, half shouted in Kyoko’s ear while pushing the young girl away.

Kyoko let go of her friend with watery eyes. “But *sniff* Moko-san *sniff* I *sniff* just *sniff* wanted *sniff* to give *sniff* you a *sniff* hug *sniff*” Kyoko cries. “I knew it Moko-san hates me! WAAH! I’ve lost my best friend!” Kyoko thought/shouted at herself.

“Mo! This girl, she’s so much trouble...why is everything so dramatic with her *sigh*” Kanae thought. “Mo! Stop that, get off the floor already and you have already given me a hug remember so there’s no need to get so upset” Kanae pointed out.

Kyoko thought about what her friend had just said and with that she was happy once again, Kyoko quickly got changed into her uniform, once done grabbed Kanae’s hand and headed to their first job for the day which was cleaning out storeroom 12. Kyoko opened the door and walked into something or rather someone on the other side of the door.

“Good morning, Miss Mogami-san” Greeted the person.

Kyoko knew that voice; she knew who belonged to that voice which meant... “OMG! Tsuruga-san, I ran into Tsuruga-Senpai” Kyoko’s thoughts were heading out of control. “G...G... Good morning, Tsuruga-Senpai” She greeted back.

“Miss Kotonami, morning” Ren greeted the actress.

“Too you as well Mr Tsuruga” Kanae replied.

“Good morning Kyoko-chan. Good morning to you as well Kotonami-chan” Yashiro greeted kindly.

“Yashiro-san, good morning: Kyoko smiled.

Kanae nodded her greeting until. “What did you call me glasses-kun?” Kanae demanded.

“Kotonami-chan” Yashiro repeated a bit confused.

“Don’t call me that again. If you must speak to me use Miss Kotonami or Kotonami-san, are we clear glasses-kun?” Kanae glared.

“...Crystal Miss Kotonami” He answered.

Kyoko and Ren watched the exchange between their two friends.

“Kyoko, you go on a head I have some business with glasses-kun here, I’ll meet up with you after ok” Kanae spoke without taking eye contact off Yashiro.

“What business do you have with Yashiro-san?” Ren asked.

“Nothing that is of any concern of yours” Kanae replied icily.

“Well I think it does when HE is MY manager” He states.

‘Ren, it’s alright. I know what this is about and it’s nothing for you to concern yourself with, so please head to your next job and I will be there soon” Yashiro smiles.

“If you’re sure...then that’s alright.” Ren says.

“Ok Moko-san. Bye Ren, bye Yashiro” Kyoko waved.

“Bye Kyoko-chan” Kanae and Yashiro waves.

“I’ll walk you there Mogami-san, if you like” Ren gives a sweet smile.

“It’s ok Tsuruga-san; you have your own job to do. See you later” She yells as she runs down the hall.

“Bye Mogami-san. See you later Yashiro then” Ren walks to his next job.

Kanae and Yashiro stared at each other, Yashiro was waiting for her to say something and why wasn’t she saying anything? She was the one who wanted to talk to him in the first place. “Um...Kotonami-san what was it you needed to talk to me about?” Yashiro asks.

“It has to do with Ren...I didn’t want them here to hear what I’m going to ask you. I have a suspicion about something and I need you to confirm it or not for me” Kanae states.

Yashiro was at a loss...he didn’t know what to think with that statement and thought. “Did Kanae like Ren? Did she think Kyoko would be angry with her? What suspicion does she have and about what? Why am I the one who can confirm it or not?”

“I see. Well what is it then?” He asked.

“Well...I saw Tsuruga-san’s interview on that talk show last night and the person he was talking about, the woman he likes and she sounds an awful lot like Kyoko-chan. My suspicion is whether or not Tsuruga-san likes Kyoko or not! Do you know anything glasses-kun?” Kanae prodded.

Yashiro was in shock that much that he couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking. “You figured out that Ren likes Kyoko that means anyone could figure it out. Oh...Ren what have you done? Kotonami-san please don’t let Ren find out that you know please”

“So, my suspicion was right, I knew it! Yashiro-san clam down I don’t want him to know I know” Kanae explained.

Once Yashiro had calmed down he asked. “So what is it you want? You know Ren’s secret so you must want something in exchange of keeping silent”

“The only thing I want is to get them together. Do you have any ideas you’ve wanted to try glasses-kun?” Kanae grins.

“Well...there is this one I’ve been dying to try” Yashiro grins evilly.


End file.
